Takeru Shirogane
'''Takeru Shirogane '''The Protagonist of Muv-Luv Extra, Unlimited, and Alternative. The Type-94 Shiranui is a Tactical Surface Fighter in use by the Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force of Japan as their premiere unit. The first domestic-production TSF of the Empire, the Type-94 is a high-performance unit that can fill a wide variety of combat roles. Extra A third-year student in Hakuryou's class 3-B, Takeru is a typical high schooler with a carefree attitude and a love for videogames, and in particular, for the virtual reality mecha battle game Valgern-On. Childhood friends with Kagami Sumika, he spends his days teasing and fighting with her, which attracts unwarranted attention from classmates. Despite being fairly intelligent, his laziness sometimes makes him fail in school. As a child, he made a promise with a girl in the local park to one day marry her, that he has since assumed to have been Sumika. Without warning, a strange girl suddenly appeared in his home, specifically in his bed, and surprised both him and Sumika. Later that morning, the girl joined their class in school, filling the recently vacated seat right next to Takeru, and presented herself as Mitsurugi Meiya. Meeting with Takeru's other friends, Tamase Miki, Ayamine Kei, and Sakaki Chizuru, Takeru's days of romance and hijinks began. He must now learn to cope with a new life with two girls fighting for his love. Unlimited Without noticing, Takeru wakes up late for school, and wonders why neither Sumika nor Meiya bothered to wake him up. Worried, he goes outside, only to find out that the world around him is now in ruins. Finding a huge, completely destroyed mech lodged into the side of his house, he becomes happier than ever. Convincing himself that it's a dream, he decides to take advantage of the situation and explore the world. When he arrives to where his old school should have been, he is met with resistance by guards of the place, and is thrown into jail. He is freed by Kouzuki Yuuko, whom he recognizes as his teacher, but in reality is the vice-commander of the military site, Yokohama Base. There, he finds out about the terrible truth of the state of the world: a race of aliens, the BETA, have invaded Earth, and have been fighting against humanity for decades, destroying many nations in the process. Still skeptical and believing that it was all just a dream, he decides to join the military as a cadet with the help of Yuuko. Soon, he meets many more people that he knew, including alternate versions all of his friends, except for a single, important presence: his childhood friend, Kagami Sumika. With time, he received military training, and learned even more about this new world and the people of it, although he is troubled by the fact that he is dead weight compared to the rest of the team. After some time, his team is finally allowed to start training on a Tactical Surface Fighter. He shows amazing potential, beating all previous records and proving to be one of the most talented pilots the base has ever seen. As time goes on, the desire to eventually return to his own world slowly diminishes, and he even begins to think of this new world as his own. Falling in love with one of his friends, Takeru decides to fight for this new world, and give his life if necessary. In a world that has lost hope, with a humanity that has decided to leave Earth, he chooses to stay and fight to the bitter end. Alternative Takeru wakes up believing that everything that had happened was just a dream. However, he notices something was wrong: he has been sent back in time to the beginning of the events in Muv-Luv Unlimited. But instead of letting a disaster strike again, he decides to help stop it before it even begins. The solution: helping to complete Alternative IV. Met with resistance by the vice-commander of Yokohama Base, Professor Kouzuki Yuuko, he, once again, convinces her to give him an opportunity. He joins the military as a cadet once again. But unlike last time, he now has the knowledge and the physical fitness that years of training have given him. Excelling at everything, he rushes through training, pulling his comrades with him, always looking for a way to change the future positively. Soon, the future does start changing, but not necessarily in the way he hoped. After witnessing incredibly tragic events firsthand, he is diagnosed with PTSD and becomes depressed, to the point where he had almost given up hope. But after finally regaining confidence in both himself and his mission, he gets back on track with the help of Yuuko and his comrades. Learning many things about humans and how the world works in the way, and maturing both as a person and as a soldier, Takeru gives everything to complete his objectives, losing many important things in the process, but also regaining others, always believing that the future he will obtain will be a precious one for Earth. Gallery TYPE_94_SHIRANUI.jpg|Takeru's mecha The TSF-Type-94 Shiranui 190.jpg Muv 754075.jpg muv Tda_il04.jpg Muv-luv Takeru_looking_sharp.jpg Muv-luv Takeru_Royal_Guard.jpg External links * http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Shirogane_Takeru Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Warriors